Ten Years Later
by tdicrazy
Summary: Chapter 5 fixed! working on chapter 6 right now though, sorry for the long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten years later**

A/N:OK, I know there are a lot of these stories around, but I really like the idea of writing one! So bear with me at the moment. These are the couples and their kids

The kids

Bridgette and Geoff: Todd and Samantha (Sam)

Duncan and Courtney: Jade, and expecting one more…

Gwen and Trent: Starr and Greg

Noah and Sadie: Hannah

DJ and Katie: Anna

Tyler and Lindsay: expecting…

Zeke and Eva: Bruce

Harold and LeShawna: Maggie and Emily

Izzy and Owen: Cameron

Cody and Beth: Daniella

Heather and Justin: Blake

A/N: OK, does anybody like, hate, just plain dislike??? Well, review! I'm going to try to get the first chappie up by tomorrow, so…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Bridgette: Geoff? Where are the kids? It is time to eat dinner. Plus it is getting dark.

Geoff: I'll go find them. KIDS? Where are you guys? Your mother is getting worried, plus we ordered pizza! Hmm… where are they? Ok then, no surfing tomorrow if you guys don't come up on shore now!

Todd: Fine! Sis, come on. Mom is having another fit, again!

Sam: hmm… Mom! You and dad got a letter from somebody, and it must be important cause they don't deliver mail at night, do they?

Bridgette: No, I don't think so, oh boy. Geoff, Chris found us, and he has something for us.

Geoff: What! How could he have something for us? He doesn't know were in California, or does he? Well, lets see what it is.

They carefully open the letter, it read: dear former campers: there is a reunion for total drama island for everyone to attend. If anyone has kids, please bring. I have a surprise for everyone. Please come on July 21, and I will be waiting! And please, do not bring guns! I am not deer. this is mandatory, so show up or else…

Geoff: Looks like we better tell them, they will probably think it's cool, that was my first thought. I wonder if he thinks we look different or not. I mean, we look good in all, but your looking like you are sixteen again, and I look like a stupid office worker. It is weird.

Bridgette: Well then, we might as fix that now, besides, you just get back from work, so you have an excuse. Don't you still have one of those cool shirts I bought for you a year after total drama island? Either that or another one of those unbuttoned shirts that you wore a long time ago.

Geoff: Well, I guess I can find one of the old shirts. I am going to call Duncan, and ask if he got the letter too. Maybe he did…

Bridgette: Kids, are you all done with dinner?

Sam: Yes mom! Hey Todd, give me back my book. I need that for tomorrow!

Todd: no way, come and catch me, hehe!

Bridgette: Hey kids, I need to tell you guys something as soon as your father gets off the phone!

Kids: Ok, whatever!

Bridgette: Geoff, is he still on?

Geoff: nods. Hey Duncan, what is it you wanted to tell me? What? You're kidding! Well, I am proud of you man! Hope to see you there! I will call more often; I just forgot your number and had to dig in my room for it. Ok, see you then! Bye.

Bridgette: What's new with him. I know you guys haven't talked in a few eight months, but still…

Geoff: Well, he did something to Courtney…

Bridgette: God! How old is his other daughter? Like two! I had no idea he wanted another kid so much…

Geoff: neither did I… But they are coming to the reunion. It is in a week. So lets go tell the kids, ok?

Bridgette: ok, kids! Come down here, now. Your father and I have a little, umm surprise for you guys. You remember us telling you guys that we were on that T.V show Total Drama Island, right. Well, we might be going back for a reunion. And I want you guys to pack all your clothes; because I have no idea how long we are staying, so please do that. And pack bug spray, flashlights, ect.

Kids: Ok mom, we get the point. So when do we leave?

Geoff: In a week, ok? a few of my friends are going to be there, so please, don't try to do anything funny, cause one of my friends use to babysit you guys when you were younger, you won't remember him very well, so shut your mouth. Plus, this guy has a lot of experience with trouble. He is trouble…

Geoff: Now his kid is not seven like you are though, there might be a few people younger than you there, so are nice, please

Sam: Ok daddy, I will be a good girl.

Todd: I will try to be good, but it might not happen…

Bridgette: Yes it will Todd, or else you will have to stay home with the babysitter.

Todd: Ok, well I am going to pack and go to bed, so night!

Sam: Me too!

Geoff: Ok, well night, and be quiet, which means no fighting, at all.

Kids: ok, that might happen…

Bridgette: Yes it will happen. Geoff, aren't you worried that Chris might make the kids do what we did?

Geoff: No, because they aren't even ten! No way in hell can they do all that stuff. And I won't even let them, and for that reason, I am taking my paintball gun. and I don't care what you say, I am taking it anyway.

Bridgette: fine by me…

A week later, they were off to camp wawanakwa…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: well, how did you guys like the last chapter? Well to bad if you guys hated it. Now it is Duncan and Courtney's turn. So please review!

Duncan: Princess? Are you ok?

Courtney: Yes, hey your phone is going of? It is in California?

Duncan: Let me see that. Hello?

Courtney: Who is it?

Duncan: Geoff? is that really you? How are you buddy? Ah. Hey Courtney, did we get any mail today?

Courtney: hold on a sec, yeah we did. Shit, Chris found us.

Duncan: Ya Geoff, we just got one. I have no idea how Chris found us. Maybe he is stalking us. Hey, it might be true. Yea, I am going. Are Todd and Sam going? Yes, I miss them. How are they? Really. Well they better remember me; I had to babysit them when they were like what, two? Ya your right, they might not remember. But I will make sure I will babysit again. Ya. Oh I am fine. I sort of did something to Courtney… guess. Yes, I fucked her. Hey, no fair! Hold on a sec, ok? Courtney, I can hear Jade, is she ok?

Courtney: yes, she just woke up from a nap, remember Duncan, two year olds can't murder anybody. So please calm down for a bit.

Duncan: yes I am back, Jade just woke up and I was making sure she was ok. Yes, she is coming. Ok, well see you there, bye.

Courtney: Well, I am guessing Geoff found your number, again?

Duncan: Yes. Where is Jade?

Courtney: She is in the crib, geez…

Duncan: I was just wondering. You know that we have to move out of here soon, it is not very safe here. and I really don't want my daughter to live like I did. Crappy and unsafe.

Courtney: That will not happen. Not as long as I am breathing!

Duncan: Same here. So how much did you pack the last time we went to that hellhole?

Courtney: Just about everything I could fit. So pack anything that you wear for the summer…

Duncan: Ya. That's a good idea. Have you found out if Gwen is going?

Courtney: Yes. She said that her and the kids are going. I haven't seen her in a while.

Duncan: Me neither. I wonder if "Elvis" is still trying to go on tour?

Courtney: Probably not. He knows that music is just optional.

Duncan: Well, maybe. I know I gave up my life of being bad…

Courtney: well, I am happy for that. I was running out of cash to bail you out of jail!

Duncan: Hey!

Courtney: well it's true!

Duncan: yea, I guess it is.

Courtney: Hey, don't be sad! I know who you need to see…

Duncan: Who?

Courtney: Daddy's little clone!!!!

Duncan: hmm, maybe. She has your hair though…

Courtney: Ya, she has your eyes. But you never know with number two.

Duncan; Ah, don't remind me.

Courtney: Ok, well lets go pack. We only have a week to pack, and I know that all of our stuff is packed somewhere in our closet.

Duncan: Come on Jade; let's go pack your stuff first. You are going to hate camp Wawanakwa.

Courtney: How do you know that? I mean Chris, well we hate him, but we get to see everyone. Hopefully Heater won't show up. She is a lying little #$%^

Duncan: Hold on a sec. You think like I do. Hope she is ready for an earful when we get to camp.

Courtney: Ya, I am so sick of her. I hope her hair never grew back. Because if it did, I will shave it off myself…

Duncan: now you are thinking! I hope too. I cannot wait to see DJ. I haven't seen him in a few years.

Courtney: I really hope Harold doesn't try to be all-nice and stuff.

Duncan: Geoff and me have already planned a little…trick.

Courtney: Ok, just no raping or killing.

Duncan: I am taking me knife; I don't care what he says. Geoff is bringing a paintball gun.

Courtney: If you didn't break yours, I would let you bring it.

Duncan: Ok then. All I want to do is make sure that nobody tries to hurt you two. I won't let my daughter grow up without you…

Courtney: I don't think Chef has his license to kill up to date…

Duncan: Ya.

Courtney: Let's go pack. Besides, we are going to go see your mom tomorrow, remember?

Duncan: Crap! Why do we have to?

Courtney: Because, She hasn't seen us in about a year.

Duncan: So? why should I care? She made me go to juvie!

Courtney: I'm not even going there.

Duncan: Fine… lets go pack.

A week later, they were off to Wawanakwa…

**A/N: well, what did anyone think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: ok, well here is Gwen and Trent's life ten years after Total Drama Island. Please NO FLAMES!!!! it makes my cry… jk! Anyways, Here's the story!**

**Gwen: Trent, are you home?**

**Trent: Yes. How was your day here at home?**

**Gwen: Fine. Starr got in a lot of trouble at school for correcting the teacher, again.**

**Trent. Starr? How many times do I have to tell you to not correct the teacher? You are only five.**

**Starr: Sorry Daddy, I was tired of her and being wrong all the time! it gets annoying. Can I get out my guitar now? I am bored.**

**Trent: Yes, just don't wake up your baby brother. I really don't want to have another cry fest like last night, okay?**

**Starr: Ok, whatever.**

**Trent: Well. I know where she gets her smart mouth attitude…**

**Gwen: Hey! No fair.**

**Trent: Haha, sorry Gwen…**

**Gwen: Whatever. Great, mail is here.**

**Trent: This late at night? How in the hell?**

**Gwen: Hey, watch the mouth! I really don't want Starr to hear that word. She will use it in class, and I don't want to have to go to school and argue with some snotty teacher, again.**

**Trent: Ok, geez. So what is it?**

**Gwen: SHIT! That moron Chris found is…**

**Trent: No way. How the heck did he find us now?**

**Gwen: Oh boy, better read this, I am going to get Greg out of his crib. You really need to tell them about this.**

**Trent: Uh, ok? Greg won't really understand this Gwen; he is only a month old!**

**Gwen: So? Well, Starr will feel better if Greg is here too. She might take this the wrong way, like I did when I saw what I would be there.**

**Trent: Ya, the good times, well for me anyway. Hi Greg!**

**Gwen: Man, I swear that he is a clone of me. It is scary…**

**Trent: Well, when he gets older, he will be proud of it, I can bet.**

**Gwen: Ugh! Don't remind me of that, yet!**

**Trent: Well, we better tell Starr. Starr? angel, come here for a second, we have something to tell you!**

**Gwen: She can't hear us… hmm, I am guessing she is playing guitar again?**

**Trent: Yes. I cannot believe that a five year old can play guitar, it is freaky.**

**Gwen: Well, she is a clone of you.**

**Trent: so? Sweetheart, you get to come on a vacation with mommy and me. Now we are going to someplace that has a lot of people, including Duncan.**

**Gwen: really? I haven't seen him in a few weeks, how is he?**

**Trent: I saw him yesterday at the store. He is happy and he did Courtney, again.**

**Gwen: Uh. When is he going to act like a real person? Oh well! Have you told Geoff?**

**Trent: Yes, already taken care of. I talked to him at work, I had a really early break. **

**Starr: So? When do we leave?**

**Gwen: In a week. I will be up in a minute to help pack, ok?**

**Starr: Ok. Well I am going to draw now.**

**Trent: Ok! **

**Gwen: Well, ready to go back to hell?**

**Trent: I guess, I have no choice, so we have to go.**

**Gwen: Yes, I wonder id LaShawna is coming. I hop so.**

**Trent: Yes, I haven't seen her in a long time.**

**Gwen: I really don't get that she married that idiot. She can find better people.**

**Trent: Neither can I! He hurt Duncan. Remember when he plunged Harold in a huge pile of $#&**

**Gwen: Yes. I still got pictures. It was funny!**

**Trent: Ok, well let's go pack. I have to work tomorrow, and so do you.**

**Gwen: Ok.**

**A week later, they were headed to Camp Wawanakwa…**

**A/N: Haha, I thought It was a good chapter! Next is Noah and Sadie! Lets see if Noah is still a JACK##!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

A/N: OK. Well sorry for the late updates, I have school and little brothers that like to play on this thing too. So sorry and now, on with the story! Next are Noah and Sadie with Hannah!

Noah: Sadie! Where is Hannah? I really need to teach, err I mean play with her!

Sadie: Geez Noah, how stupid do you think I am?

Noah: is this a trick question?

Sadie: Wow, and they said you are smart…

Noah: Hey! I am just trying to get her in a good school one day.

Sadie: you realize that she is only 1! Seriously Noah, calm down for once in your life, let her have fun, and maybe she will be like you one day, smart.

Noah: Yes, I guess. So what did we get in the mail?

Sadie: Uh, bills and… Oh no, not again.

Noah: What now?

Sadie: Chris found us and wants us to come back in a week.

Noah: Danmit! Why does he want us now? It has been ten fricken years since that horror show!

Sadie: I know, but it is just a harmless reunion, but if we don't come, he will sue us, again.

Noah: Man! Oh well, I guess we better start packing now, I wonder if anyone else got a letter saying that they had to come, I am going to work on my e-mail. How about you call Katie?

Sadie: Sure. I haven't seen her in a few months; I wonder what she is up to now?

Noah: I really don't know honey. She hates me after the last time I saw her. Remember the frying pan she tried to throw at my head?

Sadie: Well, you did insult her and her home, and that was pretty harsh!

Noah: Ya, I guess. So are you going to talk or not?

Sadie: Maybe later. I really need to cook dinner and finish laundry.

Noah: No, I will do it tonight, you need to go sit down, really.

Sadie: Aw. That is so sweet of you!

Noah: Please, don't get to worked up tonight; we still have to pack later.

Sadie: Man! I really wish that we could not go, but I don't want to go get sued.

Noah: Ya, especially from Chris, I can swear that he has the brain of a peanut.

Sadie: Duh! Everyone thinks that, who wouldn't?

Noah: I don't know…

Sadie: Well come on, lets go pack, I am starting to get bored out of my mind right n…

Noah: I'll get it

Sadie: Who is it?

Noah: Uh, its Katie, who is looking very pissed off right at the moment, maybe you should answer the door this time?

Sadie: Sure. Hi Katie! What are you doing here at this time at night? Ya, I got one too. Hey, I am mad too. Ok, well seeya at the reunion! Drive safe!

Noah: Let me guess, she got the letter too and she was super mad?

Sadie: Yup. She is glad that we're going.

Noah: Wait, she wants to see _both_ of us?

Sadie: Yea, she was never mad. She was faking it to see if you would freak out or not!

Noah: Wow, that explains so much!

Sadie: I guess, well lets go pack, I am so bored and I have to go to work tomorrow, or else my boss will fire me again.

Noah: Ok.

A few days later, they were headed to the island, hoping everything would go smoothly.

**A/N: Ok, well I know it isn't the longest one, but I really needed to get it updated today, since I played hooky today (in other words, I skipped school today!) So please R&R!!!!!!!!! 1 I also need help with my next chapter, so please put them in reviews or PM them to me! PEACE OUT SUCKERS! **


	6. Chapter 6

Update

**Hey guys on fanfiction, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had some things that needed to be taken care of. I am very sorry. I am still here. I am writing my new chapters now! Okay? Any questions or ideas for any of my ideas, PM me okay? Luv you all!**

***~TDICRAZY~***


End file.
